Different Memories
by RebelPenBlade55
Summary: Kagome is ready to face her fears. Sango's secrets start to arise. Someone breaks all control. While Miroku waits for the end and beginning. Will these memories break them all or save them all? Who knows we'll just have to see.
1. An Uneventful Day

**Chapter One**

**An Eventful Day**

_Well today sure was an eventful day now wasn't? _Kagome mused to herself while she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. It had began to rain on her. The sun was out and shining birhgtly then clouds appeared and drowned the sunlight out. She wasn't even prepared for what happened next! Thunder and Lightning came fast. She ran towards the closest store that was open, considering how early she ws out. That's when she spotted Miroku. She ran towards him quickly and at a faster pace. She finally called out to him before he got into his car. Miroku looked up at her in a confused state. Apprently he wasn't expecting anybody, but then his face lightened up and he smiled.

"Miroku! Do you mind giving me a lift?" Kagome pleaded to him.

Miroku smiled his devilish smile. "Well sure but as long as you give me some type of payment!"

"Miroku! You shouldn't say such things!"

"Alright get in, get in!" Apprently the big wind gusting upon him made him cold and he was ready to hop on in the car! And so they did hop right on in and off they went.

_This is the weird next part I was thinking about today. _Kagome sighed as she remembered next.

"So Kagome how're things with you?" Miroku asked quietly.

Kagome just stared at him then answered. "I'm doing just fine why?"

"Well cause I was wondering if you found a boyfriend yet?"

Kagome got a little suspicious. "No, why?"

"You sure do ask why a lot." Miroku smiled at her. "Well truth is my friend, Inuyasha, is very much interested in meeting you. I talk to him a lot about you. He has been looking for a new girlfriend so I figured I'd take the opportunity to tell him about you! He knows what you look like, too! I have a picture of us in my phone, remember that picture we took at Sango's birthday party last year?" Miroku smiled upon that interesting day

"Yes so you're setting me up on a blind date while the guy already knows a lot about me?" She asked harshly.

Miroku put on his innocent face. "I didn't mean for it to happen! One day he was talking about needing a new girlfriend and I was talking about you and Sango needing a boyfriend. So he asked to see a picture of the two of you and he liked you. Which I bet it's because you look like his Ex Girlfriend Kikyo."

"Oh the guy already likes me because I look like his ex? NO WAY! I don't want a guy like that. So forget him."

"Oh well I didn't know that's how you would look at it. Well actually I should have known better! We have been best friends since 5th grade!" Miroku smiled. They arrived to Kagome's house. Miroku pulled something from out of his wallet and handed it to Kagome.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"That's Inuyasha's number. You should contact him soon! Talk and get to know each other. So no I wasn't setting you up on a blind date." Miroku smirked. Kagome got out and shut the door and Miroku rolled the window down. It had finally quit raining.

"See you later and good you actually didn't set me up for once! Like I said I don't think I should be wasting my time on this guy!"

"Oh you sure about that?" Miroku winked at her and he drove off. Kagome blinked in surprise and just shurgged it off. She walked into the house and now here she was. Sitting here in her room alone like usual...

_Maybe talking to this Inuyasha guy would be better then talking to Sango or to Miroku... "Miroku." _Kagome sighed. She got up to go find her phone. She walked up to her dresser and picked up her phone. She sent a text to Inuyasha rather then to call. She didn't want to call him if it was a bad time so texting was rather more convienent for her! She sent the text and lied down on the bed to look up staring at the ceiling. She still had her phone in her hand when it buzzed off. Kagome looked at it and it was Inuyasha texting her back.

_Hello Kagome. I have been waiting for Miroku to give you my number! I'm very much excited to chat with you! Would you like to hang out tonight if you're free? __Y__ Inuyasha._

Kagome stared at the text. "Heart Inuyasha?" Se giggled to herself. _Sure why not hang out with a already lovey-dovey maniac. _

_Sure just let me get ready. _Click. Sent, Kagome waited for his reply while she was changing into different clothes. She put on tan pants and a dark blue navy long sleeve-t. She allowed her hair to be down. It was kind of wavy due from the fact it just dried out and the rain messed it up. It wasn't bad looking but she wasn't in the mood to impress the boy anyway. She was now ready. She checked her phone and he texted back.

_I'll pick you_

_Up! Er... we_

_Where would you like to meet?_

_Now wait I mean... I don't know what I mean..._

Kagome had to giggle at 4 texts she got from him. _I wonder if he is really nervous and all? I'll text him back._

_Pick me up at the park. I'm heading that way now. I'll be there shortly. Oh it's Chandler's Park not Riverside Park._

The message was sent. She picked up her purse and grabbed her apartment keys. She locked the door behind her and left.

_Wow it didn't take him long to show up. He must have been out and about or he lives close by! Hoping he was just out and about because I rather him not living close by. _She smiled and waved as Inuyasha pulled in to park. He put his car in park and got out. He was shaking.

_Wow he sure is nervous. _She couldn't help but giggle. He heard her and he stopped walking. He was just frozen into place. Kagome frowned. "It's not like I'm going to bite or something! Come on you can make it over here!" Then she giggled. He didn't know what to say but he did walk over to where she was sitting. "So join me on this lovely night on the park bench, will you now?" She smiled sweetly at him.

He sat down beside her but he said nothing. Kagome just stared at the stars. The night sky was beautiful tonight. Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm boing you."

Kagome startled by his voice jumped a little then she looked to him. He staring at her. "Well just talk and I think you won't be boring me as much." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Oh well... ummm... Well Miroku said nothing about how you truly were a beauty even in person then pictures!"

Kagome blinked. "Miroku said what about me?"

Inuyasha looked to her. "Miroku said that you were a beauty before he showed me the pictures of you he has! I thought you were but he never told me how you were in person! You are that and much more!"

"Oh well um thank you." Kagome couldn't help but blush. "Anyway Miroku actually just mentioned about you to me today."

It was Inuyasha's turn to look surprised. "Oh well we just became friends about 3 months ago."

"Oh no wonder. Well anyway it was nice chatting and all but I've got to run back home. I've got to be up early in the morning. See you later!" Kagome started to walk off before Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome wasn't so sure about this but allowed for the time being. He stopped and looked at her. He was blushing like crazy but Kagome felt so empty. Like she didn't enjoy it all.

"Kagome I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha said softly.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry but I'm just not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. Maybe some other time." Kagome walked off leaving him there wondering.

The next day Kagome wasn't really working that hard at the flower/antique shop. A reglaur customer had came in and was harrassing Kagome as always. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes everytime but today was different.

"Hi there Kouga!" Kagome said with real actual enthusisiam. Kouga stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Really looking at her.

"Kagome my Sweets. How are you." He smiled his amazing flashy smile.

"Wonderful actually." Kagome was ready for his next line.

Kouga knew the answer to this already but he always had to ask it... _She actually might change her mind..._ Kouga couldn't help thinking it... "Would you like to go on a date with me? To the movies, to the beach, Or a romantic pinic with me at the lake?" He seemed really more excited and surprised how Kagome was considering one of his offers.

"Oh I like the... Pinic Lake choice. I'm free this Saturday actually."

Kouga's smile was turned to shock, to surprise, to hell if he even knew what. Then he bounced around like a happy wolf. "Err... uhhh... Kagome uhhh. I am honored Oh Kagome Noon will be great with you?" He couldn't help it but he was so happy at this moment.

"Okay sounds great to me." Then Kouga bounded at of the store leaving a giggling Kagome.

Kagome got home and called Sango. "Hey Sango, you know that Kouga guy that always comes and bothers me at work?"

"Hey Kagome and yeah what about him? Do I need to hunt him down for getting you fired or something?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at one of her other best friends since kindergraden. "No I finally accpeted his going on a date request."

Silence then, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! I can't believe you finally gave in?"

"Yeah I had this horrible date that Miroku tried to set me up with last night! And the way Kouga talks, I figured I'd give the guy a chance. I mean I just gave some stranger a chance, why not my best customer a chance?" Kagome giggled.

Sango giggled too. "Yeah wow what was the guy's name he tried to hook you up with?"

"His name Inuyasha."

Silence. "Inuyasha huh? Miroku talks to him to me about him all the time. I saw a picture of him and he is a nice looking guy. Miroku showed me a picture of his ex girlfriend and all I could think of was you. That reminds me why was the date so horrible?"

Kagome sighed. "Well it wasn't that horrible but I just couldn't get this feeling like he wanted me to be Kikyo and wanted to call me Kikyo instead of Kagome. Like saying Kagome would have reminded him I wasn't Kikyo. We talked but not that much. The guy was too nervous and then at the end of the date he went and kissed me. It was like he was kissing me becasue he felt closer to Kikyo? I knew I couldn't be with this guy because of it! So I came up with a plan. I was going to give the wolf demon a chance and well I did. I just hope that I made the right choice."

"Oh Kagome I bet you did! What all you told me sounds like a good deal for you! I just can't wait to hear about your date with Kouga!" Sango giggled and that got Kagome to laughing.

"Well I guess I'll let you go. I've got some house cleaning to do."

"As in house cleaning, you mean I am tired and ready for a nap right?" Sango couldn't help but smirk even if Kagome couldn't see her.

"Alright you figured it out! Okay night Sango!"

"Night Kagome."

Saturday.

"Kagome! You look so radiant."

"Oh Kouga." Kagome couldn't help but blush. "You look handsome as well even though you look so casual." Kagome decided to check Kouga out. He was wearing black shorts and a yellow normal looking T-shirt.

"Ah Kagome I don't need any compliments. You should be the one to be receiving all of them!" Kouga smirked towards her. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at him.

Kagome just wear jean shorts and a dark purple tank top and the straps were made of lace as well as the top and the bottom. Kagome applied eyeliner and mascara and a light case of purple eyeshadow. She used lipgloss instead of lipstick. She allowed her hair to be wavy looking instead of trying to straighten it out. Kagome looked pretty nice but she still felt like she could have done better. Either way Kouga did seem pleased with her appearance so she wasn't that worried.

"I've always wanted to go on a normal picnic, but I never expected it to be sharing it with a nice guy."

Kouga smiled brightly at this. "Oh well Kagome. I've always wanted to have a romantic picnic with such a lovely girl such as yourself."

The date went well. Kagome had told Sango she would come over after the date, and well that's what she was doing now.

Knock Knock. Sango swung the door open all excited and giddy looking. "COME IN COME IN, Dear Kagome!" She squealed. Kagome walked in laughing like crazy.

Sango and her sat down on the couch. "Well how was it?" Sango asked.

"Oh Kouga is a great guy! But only if you like the clingy type."

"Oh ouch. He really was that clingy?"

"More or less. If I let him I bet he would never let me go. So no way I don't like clingy people. I'm not even that romantic anyway."

"Aw Kagome you're more romantic then I can ever get." Sango giggled.

"Yeah but I'm just not that into him. It'll disappoint him but I'm good." Kagome sighed.

"That's alright Kagome. Just move onto the next guy you see!"

"Sango, what type of advice is that?"

"I was only joking!" Kagome and Sango giggled and giggled.

Kagome drove home. She walked up the stairs to her apartment. She saw Miroku hanging well actually more like lurking at her door.

"Miroku you suck at hiding. Really that plant doesn't suit in hiding you."

It wasn't Miroku who popped out of the plants location. It was... "Hey Kagome."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Inu- Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I can't stop thinking about you ever!"

"Um... I did a long time ago?"

She saw the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes but he came closer anyway. "You're mine! I won't allow you to no one else!" Inuyasha tried to force her into kissing him but she was surprisingly quick to move her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but I don't really like you."

"But Kagome I love you!"

"Eh? Um... You mean Kikyo right? Since I look like Kikyo and all."

"No never! I love you for you! Kagome..."

Kagome started to freak. She didn't want a clingy stalker! "Inuyasha leave me alone! Or I'll call the police!"

"Kagome that's funny. You love me back I know you do."

"Um NO!" Kagome was panicking in her mind but she tried to remain calm facing him.

"Well I'll leave you to be for now." Then Inuyasha walked away. Kagome got into her apartment quickly. She was shaking. _Was... Was he going to do something to me? Ugh I don't know but I'm scared... Miroku!_ She locked the door and ran to her home phone. She called Miroku's home phone hoping he would answer QUICKLY.

Finally he answered. "Miroku!" Kagome was crying by this time.

"Kagome?"

"I don't know Miroku! Maybe I'm just over reacting! I don't know! Miroku is Inuyasha crazy? Why did him and Kikyo even break up? MIROKU!"

Miroku's head was spinning by this time. He hadn't expect Kagome to ramble on like that but she sure did. She seemed scared?

"Uh Kagome uh... What did he do? Inuyasha crazy? I'm not sure? And I never knew the story behind their break up..."

"Inuyasha came over here saying the guy was in love with me and said that no one could have me and he he he tried to kiss me! Somehow I moved quickly enough for him to kiss my cheek but... Miroku!"

"Don't worry Kagome I'll look into it. If he bothers you again before I get any information on him run to Sango's or my house. It's getting late for me so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye and stay safe Kagome."

Click.

"What an Eventful Day." Kagome said. She took a bath to calm her down. Which it did mighty wonders for her! She was sitting on the bed looking all around. She spotted the mirror and got up, picked her brush up, and started to brush her hair once more in front of the mirror sitting in front of it. Kagome sighed for the millionith time that day.


	2. It's Beginning

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke the next morning with a headache. _Oh what time is it? It's already 10 a.m.? _"10 A.M.! OH NO I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Kagome got and fell out of bed. She quickly got up and started getting ready for work. Then she stopped what she was doing. She was in the bathroom staring at herself. She was naked and looking at her reflection. She put her left hand on the mirror in the corner. She was tense, but at the same moment she was pissed. She hadn't realized Inuyasha laid any fingers upon her, but there was some creepy evidence suggesting what she remembered from yesterday was slightly different in telling Miroku. Her right shoulder had a horrible bruise forming. It was scaring her.

She decided to go into her room. She picked up her cell phone to read that it was 10:54 a.m. and it was... "SUNDAY? Ugh... I don't even work today! The store is closed anyway! I'm such an idiot!" She sighed and went to put some clothes on anyway. Then she texted Miroku.

Dling! _And what question is is that you have for me, Kagome? _It was Miroku.

DING DING DING! "Oh it's a call from Miroku?" Click. "Hello Miroku."

"Kagome what's the matter?"

"Are you with Sango at the moment?" Kagome questioned.

Miroku hesitated but answered. "No I'm at home at the moment."

"Will you be hanging out with her any today? Can you call her? I need to come see and talk to the both of you please. It's about Inuyasha." She had tears in her eyes for some reason. Her heart felt heavy and she couldn't understand why.

Miroku replied softly to her. "I'll come and get you. Be ready in 10 minutes, okay?" She sobbed as her answer. He hung up the phone.

It took him exactly 10 minutes like he promised. She was outside waiting for him. He didn't even turn his car off. She got up and ran towards him. He almost forgot to put the car in park, and then he was off to catch her because she tripped.

"Kagome what has gotten into you?" He whispered into her ear.

"Miroku can we go somewhere they can't find us. Just our place." Kagome sobbed out.

"Yes let me help you in." Miroku said tenderly.

It didn't take them long to get to their destination. Miroku took Kagome and Sango to his special place that he has tooken them so many times to before. Once he parked the car and turned it off he turned to look at Kagome. Sango had done the same.

"Now will you tell me what's going on with you?" Miroku pleaded.

Kagome slid her shirt down to where you could see the bruise and she showed him what was wrong. She turned to Sango next. Never in her life until now had she seen Miroku's eyes turn jet black, his face in real rage and anger, it even scared her. He reached over her to touch her shoulder. Then he looked to her. Even Sango had the same look brought upon her face. Kagome felt sick.

"When did he? When did that stupid muther fucker hit you?" Miroku said.

"Yes when did he? I'll slay him!" Sango said as equally pissed as Miroku sounded but she was overly pissed.

Kagome looked to them lost. "I don't know. I have no idea when he hit me. Maybe he might have earsed the memory because I have no idea. My heart feels so heavy Miroku, Sango. Hell maybe I blocked it out and I didn't even realize! OH MIROKU! SANGO!" She started to sob again. Miroku just stared at her. Everything she said... Sounded so right. Sango couldn't help but nod at this.

"Maybe it could be a bit of both." He whispered.

"Both? It could be possible... I'm more leaning on that I blocked it out... I could have."

"But why... No it makes sense Kagome." Sango said softly.

"Kagome are you sure? I'll kill him Kagome. You're my best friend. You're the only one who knows all of my secrets and not even Sango knows things like you do. Even the recent things only you know." Miroku looked at her searching her.

Sango looked at Miroku. Sango knew well that she didn't know everything about the Monk but she didn't care because the same rules applied with her. "That's right Kagome. Not even Miroku knows everything about me either. Just only you. Look at us me and Miroku we love you so much." Sango started to tear up.

Miroku looked at her hopelessly sad. Then he looked at Kagome.

"Which reminds me Miroku. Kouga was a bad date. He is the clingy type too! I told Sango but not you yet!" She smiled and Miroku and Sango just smiled happily. Kagome wasn't one to dwell on the sadness if she could keep from it.

"Well that's okay. Maybe I'll take you out on a date and it'll be great!." He grinned at her. Kagome's heart sped up some.

"Well maybe you could but I think I might pass. Besides I just have this strange feeling. It's so dark when I try to feel for it. I don't understand." Kagome sighed. Miroku put his finger under her chin and lifted it up to look at him.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out together okay? Me, You and Sango will figure it out. You call me anytime you feel in danger. Even if you don't seem to remember why, you call me. You understand?" Kagome nodded her head. "No answer me." Miroku demanded.

"Yes Miroku I will." She whispered.

"That same rule applies to me as well Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Yes Sango I will."

Miroku and Sango smiled. "Now lets see if we can find some fun?" Miroku smirked.

Kagome's heart seemed to lighten up and she smiled. "Yes we shall."

"Then lets go! GO GO GO MIROKU GO!" Sango cheered and everyone started to laugh.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango ended up at the mall. It was interesting how they all even made it here...

"So ladies we are all headed to the toys section right?" Miroku grinned devishly.

"Oh you pervert." Sango said.

"Hey Sango! Maybe we could go and torture Miroku with thoughts." Kagome winked.

"Ah hey now there's an idea Kagome. WAIT! I thought you were more innocent then that!"

"Nah not if it involves giving Miroku torture. How can you pass that up?"

"You're right Kagome. How can we not pass it up?"

So that's how they ended up in the mall where there was a special place for adult toys.

Kagome picked up a dildo that had supposedly amazing vibrating powers. "Oh hey Sango! How about this amazing looking thing? I bet it would be fun experimenting it at your house tonight!"

"Oh Kagome. You're so naughty!" Both girls giggled.

Miroku's face was so priceless. His face paled and yet he was blushing. He was even mumbling.

"Whatcha mumbling Miroku?" Kagome asked innocently.

"How to wash away my dirty lesbain thoughts of you and Sango."

"Oh he's such a pervert. Shall we torture him more?" Sango asked all too excitiedly.

"Oh yeah time for the lingre deparment! Gotta get Miroku imaging even more!" Both girls giggled. Purchased and yes PURCHASED items from the store.

"Oh Kagome! This green lacey pantes would go amazingly well with your lacey white see through bra!"

"Ah and I found dark pink lacey panties for you to go with your lacey bra!"

"Ladies... please... no more..." Miroku was on the floor whithering away.

"Oh My GOSH SANGO!"

Sango looked at Kagome exciteidly. "Yes Kagome?" Sango asked seductively. That had Miroku groaning even more.

"We have to take pictures! With our amazing toys!"

"Ah yes and send them to our favorite pervert so he can have some fun with dealing with our tortue for today!"

"Ah yes Miroku has to have something out of it!" Both girls squealed and giggled. They went to the cash register and purchased their items.

Miroku was behind them every step of the way. He was in a cheery mood after hearing them saying he was getting something great out of the deal! He took them to Kagome's so she could get her stuff and they headed out to Sango's after that.

"Buh-Bye Miroku!" Sango and Kagome said in unsion. That made Miroku smile even more.

"Bye my favorite two ladies!" He waved and drove away. Both girls giggled. They made it into Sango's house.

Sango looked at Kagome seriously. "Are we really going to give him pictures Kagome?"

"Well Sango I had it all planned out. We were just going to take a picture together with our new lingre so Miroku had something to really look forward to. I mean if that's okay with you."

"Sure why not. I guess he deserved it since he didn't try to touch one of us. We really did a great job on torturing him!" Both girls laughed.

"Alright I'll go get dressed undressed!" Kagome laughed and Sango joined in again.

"We'll definatly get that boy thinking up some crazy thoughts tonight!" Both girls yet again for that time today laughed but this time they cried.

Ring Uh Ding DING! Miroku swiftly picked his phone up to noticed he had a picture message... _Oh My. Please be something great for my services! _Heopened up the message. Miroku. End of story... Kidding! But seriously he almost died. This was the best picture of Sango or Kagome he could have ever wanted. They had on their newly bought lingre and they were beside each other looking up at the phone smiling for him... But... If this was the only picture he was in heaven.

Then his phone vibrated. Showing only Kagome... _Oh Dear God. I'm going to die tonight. _Kagome was sucking on her dildo. The next picture had Sango doing the same. Then... Sango and Kagome were kissing... Then he got individual pictures of Kagome and Sango with an amazing pose and body shot. _I have just entered heaven..._

_Dear Sango Kagome,_

_I am and will always be in love with the both of you until the day I die._

_Love Your favorite Pervert Monk, Miroku._

Click.

Both girls cried so hard at the message. They couldn't help themselves. They just seemed to have gotten carried away with toturing Miroku more and more but also pleasing him.

"I bet he would date the both of us at the same time Kagome!" Sango was just so giddy.

"Omg ask him!" Kagome said so wildy excited.

_Dear Favorite Perverted Monk, Miroku._

_Kagome and I want to date you at the same time. _

_Love Sango and Kagome._

Click. By this time Kagome and Sango made their way to Sango's bed. They were having a ball. Sango's phone vibrated once more. Sango flipped the phone open.

_Oh yes I'll take you both. HELL YEAH! Two girlfriends and they know each other and want to share an amazing man? I'm down for it!_

They couldn't reply back because they were killed over with laughter. Miroku would have to wait until it was the next day...

NEXT DAY!

"Oh M Gee Miroku is here." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah he even brought us flowers. We must have stole the boy's heart last night." Kagome whispered back.

Both girls chuckled but tried not to give into the laughter. "H-hey Miroku." Kagome was the one to speak to Miroku first.

"Hellooooo Ladies. May I come in?" Oh that smile the red roses in his hands the look on his face. Sango and Kagome couldn't tae it anymore. They fell on the floor laughing. "Oh... What's so funny."

Finally the girls had calmed down and they were in the living room. "Now Miroku we couldn't reply back to you last night because of just now." Sango said trying to sound serious.

"I understand now. I just thought you both went into having some crazy fun." Miroku smirked.

The girls giggled. "Ah Miroku we're sorry but we didn't want to date you at the same time. We just figured you would agree to it. So we had to ask you!"

"Aw but I wouldn't mind sharing myself for the both of you."

"No no we're good." Sango said while chuckling.

"Okay now if you ladies EVER want to I'm just a text away!"

That did it. They both laughed again and Miroku had no choice but to join when he saw the tears running down their faces and he soon too joined in with the crying.

Miroku took Kagome home that night. Him and the girls had fun that day.

"Kagome we're here. I'll walk you to your door and in the apartment. I just want to make sure that you're alright."

"Thank you Miroku." She said quietly.

She turned on the lights to the living room. Miroku inspected the house quickly. He turned on all the lights and back off again. He just wanted to check... To make sure it was really safe.

"Well everything is fine."

"Thank you so much. Yesterday and today helped me so much to get through the other day. Wow I forgot all about it actually!"

"Yeah Kagome, I'm glad." Miroku smiled. RING RING RING!

"Oh my home phone is going off?" Kagome walked to it to answer it. "Hello."

"Hello Kagome... Missed me? hehehehe HAHAHAHAHA. I've been missing you. Just you wait I'll come for you... HHEHEHE HAHAHAA!" Click. Kagome turned to look at Miroku with horror in her eyes.

She dropped the phone and was shaking voiently and she was suttering," Nnnnow I'm... ScccareD aggaiN, Miroku." She whispered the last part.

"Kagome? What do you mean?" Miroku's eyes looked terrified.

Kagome nodded her head. Miroku walked over to her. He set his hand on her cheek. He was scared too now.. "What was... that phone call about?"

"Him. He's Back. It's beginning again..." Kagome whispered.

He then wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her tightly. He held her there until daylight came. He didn't even let her go when he heard phones ringing off the hook. Right now Kagome needed him and he needed her. They'll just have to deal with the other people later. Right now it was time to comfort.


	3. The Callings

Chappy 3

It had been a week ago today that person had called Kagome. Kagome still went to work and Sango and Miroku called, texted occasionally to check on her. She didn't mind them checking on her so much. She was actually glad. So far the guy called her every morning. He greeted her with hello princess and she hung up on him. She shuttered at his creepy voice. He was so dark sounding. The darkness seemed so familiar to her at times, but other times it was too dark and she felt seperated.

Kagome couldn't understand why but... She felt connected to him. She ran this by Miroku a few times. Each time was maybe it's someone close to you that even you have no idea of it's understanding. Then she ran it past Sango too. Sango had said almost the same thing as Miroku. Kagome had realized this guy seemed on the prowl. She could feel him wathcing her. She was scared. Today her, Sango, and Miroku planned on calling someone. Someone that would answer their questions and Kagome would hope that this was all a joke. She hoped she was just making it up...

Miroku pulled up and she ran towards his car. She got in and they drove. It took them 30 minutes but it was hopefully worth the trip. They all walked in. They found who they were looking for. They saw him. He in return looked at them. The kids looked wild and they were on their last nerves. Finally he greeted them.

"Hey kids how you doing?" He smiled sheepishly.

"We must speak with you in your office if you would please." Miroku said quickly.

"Yes Bankotsu. This is serious... We need you right now." Kagome pleaded obvioulsy sounding scared.

"And we mean business." Sango made sure that he knew this was real.

Bankotsu's face became serious and worried. "Follow me." They walked into his office and he shut his door behind him. "Sit down." They did. "Now what's going on?" He sat down and stared at them.

"Didn't the guy get locked up that was harrassing Kagome?" Sango said rather angrily.

Bankotsu looked horrified and confused. "So him again?" He mumbled and said quietly. "You three really don't remember, huh?"

"Remember what?" They said in unsion.

"No we never caught the guy. He was never locked up... We never found him."

Kagome sobbed. She broke down. Miroku looked to Bankotsu. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT? I THOUGHT HE WAS! PEOPLE TOLD US!"

"Yeah well you three did get hurt so badly that your memory has been fuzzed and we couldn't tell you the truth. We didn't want her to be on eggshells the rest of her life; Nor you two, it must have been good to feel no worries, right?"

Miroku's rage vanished. They did it for them. He understood. "Well he's back." Mioku managed to say.

"What? He's already harrassing her again? So soon at that? Damn it!" Bankotsu had slammed his fist into his desk. "I don't want to have to put officers at your home every night. I don't want to have to put you through this again! Just only after a year... Oh god..." Bankotsu breathed heavily.

"Kagome?" Miroku and Sango whispered to her.

"I knew there was something dark hanging around... I could feel it. Maybe it's true then guys, Maybe it's a little bit of both." Kagome was staring at the ground while tears were falling to the floor. "Miroku, Sango. We've got to prepare ourselves for the worst. I just don't think that this should be happening so fast and yet again." Kagome looked at Miroku then Sango. "He's dangerous." Her eyes widen. She felt a sudden flashback come to her.

Flashback.

_"DAMN IT! Kagome you bitch!" Someone's fist was flying somewhere. BOP! All of a sudden she was flying. Then she whimpered. She whinced at her shoulder. She was now holding it. She coudln't even recall standing back up and looking at this someone while holding her right shoulder..._

_"Don't do this again please." She begged and whined._

End Of Flashback

"Hello? Kagome! ANSWER ME!" Miroku was shaking her a little bit. Kagome blinked a hundred times before answering.

"Kagome?" Sango pleaded.

"Someone... He... has abused me before." Miroku looked at her confused and Sango was just as confused.

"Kagome darling what are you talking about?" Sango pleaded.

"I don't know but the bruise on my right shoulder... I just had a memory how it happened but I still don't know how... I know it's a male but... I don't know who he is..."

"Kagome maybe we shoul go now." Sango said. Kagome nodded her head and followed her friend out the door.

Miroku was the last one to stand up. "Thank you Bankotsu we'll be in touch." Then Miroku walked out.

Bankotsu sighed. "Those kids... What happens next?"

"Kagome what's the matter?" Sango pleaded for the hundredth time that day.

Kagome stared at the trees. The wind was blowing. Then no more trees and it was road signs. She looked back at Sango. "The guy had punched me in the shoulder that night. He even called me a Bitch! I don't know how we got into my apartment. It was so scary. I seemed so weak and frail. Sango I'm scared."

Miroku shook his head. "There has to be a conncetion to this guy with you. We need to help you remember who it is Kagome." Kagome shook her head.

They arrived at the Kagome's apartment where they were packing up Kagome's stuff. Kagome would be staying the night with Miroku this time. There was tension and silence. Sango awoken them all.

"Well? How long are we going to make Kagome skip out on home?" Sango blurted out.

"Just for this week, please." Kagome said so unemotional like.

"Okay." Sango whispered.

Soon Sango was dropped off at home. Then it was to Miroku's apartment.

Kagome was crying her eyes out. She felt so bad.

"Come on let me help you into the house." Miroku said so lovingly.

"Miroku can I ask you something?"

"Hm, what might that be?" Miroku asked while he sat down on her couch.

"Well how are we going to get through this?" Kagome asked uneasily.

"I'm not even sure Kagome dear." Miroku sighed.

"I just never wanted this to start EVER again..."

"It'll be okay. Bankotsu knows and he'll send people over hear to check on you. It'll be okay." Miroku started to rub her back like he would normally do when she was this upset. Kagome allowed him to and seemed to fall asleep. He picked her up and set her in bed. He went back to the living room and sat there watching tv for awhile.

Kagome's home phone started ringing. He walked over to pick it up. He didn't say anything but the voice on the other end said something first.

"Hello Miroku. Missed me as well? Hahahha HEHEHEEHEee... Kagome's my little Princess not yours. HAHAHAAHAAAA She's my love and always will be. MINE! I TOOK HER VIRGINITY ANYWAY !"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FIND YOU AND KILL YOU MY DAMN SELF!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my dear boy. heee...hoo...haa... Just remember... I'm always watching you. I can see Kagome sleeping so peacefully. What would it do to you if I... Oh... the thought of touching her makes me feel so alive."

"YOU LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Click thump.. "KAGOME!" Miroku ran right into his room. She was already at her door staring at him. "Damn it that guy was fucking bluffing... How long have you been awake?"

"I heard you screaming and I didn't get up until you screamed my name, that's when I ran towards the door. What happened?" Kagome asked sacred.

"That stupid fucker knows that I live here. He didn't even let me say anything first. He went on blabbing about stupid stuff. Maybe he really wasn't bluffing... Maybe he was watching you from afar... DAMN IT!" Miroku throw a fist into the wall. Kagome hugged him.

"It's okay Miroku!" Kagome pleaded.

Shakily he put his arms around her. The phone rang and Kagome went over to it but Miroku plucked it out from her hands and answered. "Hello." Miroku said darkly.

"Oh... Is Kagome there?" Miroku handed the phone to Kagome.

"It's Sango."

"Hello?"

"Kagome! I felt... I felt like something was happening. Miroku sounded so... So angry! Kagome are you guys okay?" Kagome smiled. It was so like Sango to be so close even though she was so far away.

"Yeah Sango. I just wish that everything was just okay again. I mean all he's doing is just calling and saying stuff but it still has me scared.." Kagome said sadly.

"Oh I bet. WAIT WHAT? THE CREEP CALLED YOUR CELL PHONE?" Sango sounded furious.

"Yeah he... He knows where Miroku lives..."

"WHAT? That means... What if that creep was watching us that night?" Kagome and Sango shuttered.

"Well I'll talk to you later. I need to go do something."

"Okay bye love you."

"Love you too." Click. Kagome looked to Miroku. "Miroku you okay?"

"No I'm not..."

Kagome nodded her head. "I understand. We'll just see where this goes."

"Yeah but for now, I think we should make some moves you know to make you and us safe."

"You think it's that dangerous already?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah it has already called upon to this."

Kagome shook her head. "No lets wait a little bit longer before anything. Until he describes how I'm sitting, or how your staring at something, It's not that bad yet."

Miroku nodded. "That's the thing... He knew you were sleeping... In a bed but he didn't tell me where the house was and what room you were in though."

"No... I just can't believe what I'm hearing." Kagome looked so scared.

"I just can't stand seeing you getting hurt like last time."

"Miroku, as long as I have you. I think I can face anything." Kagome seemed to gain some of her confidence back. "And with Sango I'll stand stronger too."

Miroku blushed and smiled at that. "Thank you. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Kagome went over and picked one out. They sat down and stared at the T.V. until it was nightfall. They had been watching moves all day long. Kagome had cooked them some dinner. It was a nice night. _It almost seems as if this was a date. Wait? What am I thinking? Miroku... _ Kagome sighed and got up. Miroku pasued the moive.

"Bathroom break already, eh?" He smiled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well of course!" Then she walked into the bathroom. She didn't shut the door though she backed out and hollered for Miroku. "MIROKU!"

Miroku was at her side in an instant. "What is it?"

"I don't recall the bathroom window being open last time I came in here. I went in after you did and I didn't touch it... and I don't think you did either."

"Fuck!" He grabbed Kagome's wasit and started walking around the house. He wasn't letting go of her. "COME OUT FUCKER IF YOU'RE HERE DAMN IT!" RING RING RING RING RING. The phone startled them both. Miroku went up and picked it up. "Hello."

"Why hello again Miroku. Having a nice time watching movies with Kagome all night long? Having fun eating dinner with her around 6:00 p.m.? Having fun staring her down thinking of what to do to her in YOUR bedroom? HAHAHA HEEE HOO... All good fun. I'm going to take HER! I'm Going To MATEE HER! HAHAHHAAAAA! OH! And I plan on making that little lesbain friend of ya'lls into me too. HEHEHEHE I almost forgot about her... Watching her taking a bath as we speak... HEHEHE HOOOOO HO HAHAHAHA!"

Miroku looked at Kagome. She was gone... "KAGOME?" He ran into the bedroom not realzing the phone was still in his hand. He walked in the room. There she was standing there looking at her window. She turned to Miroku.

"All of the windows in the house are open Miroku. How could he have done this while we were watching movies? GIVE ME THE PHONE!" She jerked it from him and started to talk to him.

"TELL ME! HOW DID YOU DO IT? THE WINDOWS! THERE'S NO WAY!"

"Oh Princess. Your voice makes me want to jack off so badly but I can't until I go home. HEHEHE HAHAAH HOOO. Oh Princess don't you remember? I have made you mine but I didn't get myself all inside you like I wanted to. I couldn't because I was stopped but I did get to cum all over your precious body that was made for me. HEHEHEEE" Kagome felt sick. Miroku took the phone from her.

"Now then, you stupid fuck. I don't know why you're messing with her but fuck off. Just come out and I'll go ahead and kill you."

"Fuck off, huh? I will later to thinking of my Princess. AHAHA. Oh... And to the thought of how her and her little lesbain friend acted that night... mmmm... so del-"

"You sick fuck." Click. "Kagome... What did he say?"

"He... He... He said that he screwed me and cumed all over my body... Oh my god... How come I don't remember?" Kagome looked at Miroku teary eyed.

"He even knows the night about you and Sango..."

"No... Ew. No..."

"Kagome lets go sit down. I had a nightmare the other night. I remember some things that shouldn't be remembered. You, Sango, and I were drugged up because I remember being drugged up as well. I remember feeling so high but I saw him on top of you. I was sick watching him but I got my ass up. I got up and dragged him off of you. Perfect timing I guess. Then his cum just squirted everywhere. I fell down. Then I remember seeing Bankotsu yelling to catch the guy. I remembered that just the other day. I couldn't have told you that until now. Now that you told me that."

"Do... Do you remember me yelping in pain or anything or that Sango was... in my potsition too?" Kagome's tears were just rolling down her cheeks quickly.

"Kagome... He drugged you up so badly that you didn't feel a damn thing. You weren't even responding to anything it seemed like. You, Sango, and I were rushed to the hospital to get yours and my stomach pumped. I remember because I was at the hospital throwing my guts everywhere. I was treated too. Sango... Sango had been somewhere else. I do recall you waking up crying for her and me. I tried to go to you but a forceful hand was thrown down on my way up and back down I went. That's all I remember for now. Maybe our memories will come back soon. Now it makes sense why we don't remember the guy not being caught."

They both sighed. "Now what?" Kagome asked so quietly.

"We leave for that place. That guy was in this apartment mind you, and got all the windows open? We got to take you somewhere else. Now it's dangerous."

Kagome nodded. "Okay lets go to get Sango now and get into bed."

"Yes."

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku was all at his house again. They all lied in his bed holding each other. They were all crying. Sango was scared because she had no idea that the freak was watching her... She was by herself. She shuttered. Kagome shuttered knowing why Sango was shuttering. Miroku held both girls closer to him since he was in the middle. They all finally fell alseep until morning came.

They then got up and got ready and set out for the day. The day where it will be their second busiest time in their life. It had to be done though. Now it was time to make a defense an offense. They would be ready to strike back if anything happened. That meant even if they had to strike at each other... It would just happen.


	4. Experiment?

Chapp. 4

"Hey kids. Any new news from the creep?"

Miroku replied first, "Nothing on my end. Girls?" He turned to look at Kagome and Sango.

Kagome shook her head. "Not in awhile no. Not that last time he called."

Sango shook her head as well but kept her mouth closed.

"Well if there's nothing new this week either... Maybe he's gone?" Bankotsu pondered this for a moment.

Sango stood up. "Now he's still lurking around here. He's just waiting..."

Kagome looked at Sango. "What makes you think that."

Sango looked scared to say something but she found her confindence and spoke it aloud before she backed down, "He came to me last night."

Miroku sat up now looking at her. He urged her to go on. Kagome was also at the edge of her seat wondering.

"Well... I had just got home from work. I turned around to lock the door to the house until someone roughly shoved me against my door. He had his hands on my eyes so I couldn't see him. It was so scarey... Then he started to speak to me with such an errie voice. He said that he had hoped to make an amazing show for us and that the final end will be with us all together. Together in a tragic way... It was so creepy."

Kagome shivered. "I wonder who the guy will strike next with saying something like that?"

They all shook their heads.

"Alright kids then this meeting is over for now. I'll have the cops patrolling more better this time night AND day. I'll see you kids next week." Then he walked out and lead them out of his office.

All three of them had rode in Miroku's car.

"So how about we have some fun for today? I'm tired of trying to be alert at all times. It's just so exhausting!" Kagome sighed.

Sango perked up. "You're right. We need to have a few fun days, too! So how about it Miroku?"

Miroku was lost in thought. He pulled up to the mall and shut the car down and turned to look at them. "Well what would you have in mind girls?"

Kagome and Sango both smiled at him. "Hold on! Sango lets get out of the car and discuss this!"

"Er, no wait girls. I'll stand out of the car." Before anyone could object he gracefully leaped out of the car and shut it behind him. He walked a ways from them but not too far.

"So what do we have in mind Sango?" Kagome looked to her.

"Kagome I see something forming into your mind. What is it already?" Sango chirped.

Kagome shook her head. "No way! Give me an idea before we _might_ go through this one!"

"Alright ummmm... Popcorn and a movie? Nah... No fun. Ummm... The mall is a few feet in front of us but... No. How about... That amusment park that just opened up?"

"That does sound fun! I'd enjoy that! But... We need to find a date for me since you have Miroku!" Kagome said smiling.

Sango frowned. "No Miroku belongs to you. My crush on him... Actually has gone away. I don't like him like that anymore after I noticed they way he looks at you, notices you, and just simply wants to be with you."

Kagome was now frowning. "But I thought he liked you...?"

"Not anymore... He stopped hitting on me and started looking at you like you were an Angel or something!" Sango giggled while throwing her hands up in the air.

Kagome giggled too. "That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah girl I think he has it bad out for you."

Kagome hsook her head. "Well I guess we can share Miroku then."

"Share him?"

"You know what I mean." Kagome winked to Sango.

Sango in return blushed. "GAH! THAT IS WHAT YOU HAD IN MIND?"

"Oh yeah I was hoping you'd still like him a bit still. I also hoped you wasn't so jealous over me from him switching to me and leaving you out."

Sango turned her head away. "I said I still don't like him."

"Sango I don't think a person truly gets over someone until they actually go out with them. They still have the feeling tugging in their heart asking themself, what if that was me? Type of questions. Anyway why not have a bit more fun then intended." Kagome smirked.

Sango just hsook her head. "Now all we need to do is get his mind focused, which I think it'll be easy."

"To our homes then to get ready?"

"No to my place while we get ready!"

"Okay Sango!" Both girls agreed and made Miroku come back to the car.

"Alright ladies where to?"

"Oh dear. We need to go to my place and then to Sango's. Then we want you to go home and get yourself ready for a date night out."

"Oh so who is going to be my date?" Miroku asked eyeing Kagome hoping that she'd notice and she would leap at the chance of him and her and not him and Sango. Which this is what caught him off gaurd.

"Both of us. We both want you as our dates." Kagome sung proudly.

Sango preeched proudly to the poor boy's heart attack,"Yes we both want you Miroku."

"Ah has my dream came true?" Was all he could say while starting the car and driving away quickly.

Miroku knocked on the door to Sango's house. Both girls opened the door. Both girls died from laughter. The boy just looked like he had died and went into Heaven. He handed the girls the flowers he was holding. He threw them into Kagome's awaiting hands, even she was laughing she managed to get them.

Sango finally stopped laughing to catch her breath then spoke, "So he gives the second set of flowers to the other girlfriend this time Kagome." Sango said playfully.

Kagome also had done the same as Sango did so she could hear the words she'd be saying. "Well it looks like you're right. Last time he gave them to you. That's okay though. I'm not jealous because I knew he'd make sure we have the same attention." Kagome couldn't help but play back.

"Wait what? I thought... Now my dream has totally came true if both of you are my girlfreinds!" Miroku said to bounce about happily. "WAIT! You now inform me and I haven't been able to kiss or hold my girlfriends' hands?" He exclaimed loudly.

"No just tonight we give you full permission to." Kagome said so thoughtful like.

"That's right tonight is your free ticket night to both of us." Sango smirked and winked at him.

"Wait a minute... Are you two actually being serious?" He was waiting for the two girls to die in laughter again. He waited for a minute longer when he noticed that maybe they were being serious... "So who wants to first kiss?" He said so naughtily like.

Both girls just shook their heads. "You just can't ask us that! You just got to do it! But not now!" Then both girls stormed into the house.

Alarmed by this he ran into the house after them. That's when he stopped and looked at the girls fully. Why hadn't he noticed sooner that they both sure did look sexy tonight. Kagome was wearing a short skirt that hugged her curves. It was a ruffleified, cranberry colored, sparkly, skirt. While the shirt was a little darker shade, it had lace as the collar of the shirt. He had no idea or recollection what the front looked like, but he was going to make darn sure he noticed this when they turned back around.

As if on cue, mentioning they, he turned his head towards Sango. She was wearing a beautiful royal purple dress that hugged everything curvy on her body that would curve. She had straps that made an X in the back. It looked sexy on her. Now he just wanted to see the front so badly... Then finally after the flowers were arranged into the vase, they turned around to see Miroku standing there.

Kagome crossed her arms still a frown upon her face. "You were checking us out now were you?"

Miroku was awestruck by the beauty both girls displayed. His mouth dropped open then he was having quite a few minute of struggle and troubles with his mouth to get it to properly close shut again. He stared at both girls. Then his mouth once more parted open again and he just was frozen in place.

"Hello? You going to answer us?" Sango coudln't help but giggle.

Miroku shook his head. Sango's dress had that a top of a two piece bathing suit. Her breats was just being lifted up by the bra he could tell because they sure were WAY much more exposed then he thought that they could get... Actually you could only see the top of them being pushed up, but you know Miroku's imgination! Anyway the bra was definatly strapless as far as he could tell. Then his attentin went back to Kagome...

Her top had a square looking shape to it. As well her breats had been lifted up more then usual... The shirt allowed some of the top of the breats to be shown but once again, you know Miroku's imagination! Then finally he noticed that both girls had on make-up. The colors matched of their clothing. He smiled. He was trying to drink in as much as of their appearance in.

He noticed that Kagome had her hair curly in a half up do and half down do. It looked nice on her and with the jewelery that complimented the girl. Even her... Wait high heels? This was certaintly a nice occasion! Even Sango had on high heels. He then noticed the jewelery did the same as it did with Kagome. Then Sango had an up hair do. He did indeed had notice the purple butterfly clip that was in her hair. Finally he found his voice again.

"Well you both look slpendid tonight." Both girls shook their heads.

"Is that all our boyfriend can come up with?"

"Sure is Sango. What a shame."

"Well... No I have more ideas. Umm... I just didn't think you wanted to hear Sexy, Smoking Hot, Beautiful, Gorgeous! Last but not least... Awestriking."

Both girls smiled. They walked towards Miroku and Kagome planted a kiss on his left cheeck while Sango occupied the right cheeck. Miroku had once again died and went to Heaven somewhere...

Finally 5 minutes out the door they rushed to the amusement park. They arrived at 6:00p.m. exact.

"Okay Sango! To the Ferris Wheel!" Both girls darted in that direction while Miroku darted after them.

They somehow managed to lose Miroku so they both got on the ride together without him.

"So Kagome, Miroku looks pretty good tonight huh?"

"Oh yeah! He sure does." Both girls smiled.

While he was recovering from whatever they both had managed to stare him down as well. He had on nice dress looking shoes. He had on black slack pants. His shirt was a button up fancy looking dress-up shirt. It was a dark navy blue color. He even wore his hair down tonight. He was stunning looking.

"I feel like drooling over him." Sango said.

"Yeah no joke..." Then their ride stopped. They were motioned to get off saying that their ride was over. Miroku was standing out in front of them waiting.

"Goodness girls! You just took off! How am I suppose to have a romantic evening if you two dart off like that." He smiled playfully. Both girls shook their heads and smiled back.

Sango took Miroku's right hand while Kagome occupied the left hand. "Ah now this is more like it ladies!" He was smirking at this point.

Kagome set her head upon his arm. "Oh Miroku we must inform you of how Handsome you are tonight."

Sango then followed suit of Kagome. "Oh yes Miroku, you look simply dashing."

He couldn't help but blush. "Really now?"

"Oh yes." Kagome and Sango said quickly.

They had rode all the rides possible. Played and won many of prizes of some sort, possible. They ate many different foods until full. The night had been all fun and no fear in their hearts. It had reached Midnight and they were ready to go home, but it was to Miroku's place because they had planned on staying the night with him. Sango and Kagome yawned while he drove them to his home.

He pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He grabbed the girls' luggage and carried it in for them. They seemed to be worn out a second ago but then they all of a sudden came back to life. They were a giggling up a storm and chatting amongst themselves. He walked by to them.

"So ladies what's the chattering all about?" While he was saying this he was unlocking the door and picking their things back up to throw onto the couch. He always left the living room light on when he knew he was going to be home late.

"Oh nothing really Miroku." Kagome said casually.

"It sure sounded more like secerts to me then a normal conversation." He walked over to the door and shut it. In the process he turned the porch light off.

"Oh Miroku don't worry about it too much. Kagome lets go get changed into our pajamas."

"Sure thing Sango." Kagome and Sango made their way to the spare bedroom in the house.

"Uh-huh." Miroku went into his room to change. He took his shirt off and his pants off. Before he could find a nice pair of shorts to wear someone knowcked on his door. Puzzled he walked towards it. Awestruk striked him once more. This time his knees gave out on him and he was kissing the Holy ground that he was standing on and he prayed to his Master Budda.

Both girls giggled. "Well looks like he couldn't handle us this time now. I guess we should go back to our room Kagome. Looks like he doesn't want to conversate with us." Sango seemed to be pouting.

Kagome nodded her head and they started to walk away until he stodd back up. "Noooooo! For the Heavens on Earth just has blessed me! Come back! I was merely thanking the Angel above that have honored me so gracefully." His hands was reaching for the girls shoulder at some point or another but ended up on their butts instead...

Kagome and Sango swatted his hands away. "MIROKU!"

Miroku then took his chance to stare upon the girls this time once more... Kagome had on a crannberry PJ night gown dress that was see through and silky. As Sango had the same thing but it was a purple with lace just as see through as Kagome's night gown. The bras and panties matched the colors and textures of their nightgowns.

The girl couldn't help but giggle when they noticed that Miroku was only in his black boxers with the words Play Girl written on them and it was a shiny navy blue block letter colors. Miroku wasn't embarrassed at all. He motioned for the girls to come into his room.

"So girls what is it that you would like to chat with me about?" He sat in the middle top of his bed while Kagome took the right side edge of the bed, while Sango took the left side edge.

"Oh well see we were wanting to experiment!"

"Yes experiment." Sango assured.

"Experimenting as in how?..." Miroku didn't feel that uncomfortable when he said it. Just more confused and wondering.

"Well..." They both started and ended.


	5. Slumber Party Fun

Chapter 5

Sango crawled towards Kagome and connected her mouth with Kagome's. Kagome and her started to make out in a passion of lust. Miroku's mouth went dry and was open as far is it could drop. He had no idea why the Gods had been blessing him but he sure was glad and wouldn't spoil the moment.

Sango then pushed Kagome down on th bed. She was going to make this as fun as she could for Kagome and Miroku. Sango placed her hand upon Kagome's right breast and started to massage it. Then she slid her hand down to Kagome's thigh. She looked up at Miroku then. Miroku still looked like in a state of shock. Then Sango pressed onward to slide her hand down into Kagome's inner thigh.

Kagome couldn't help but moan. She was easy to please. She felt Sango play with the outside of her pussy some. Kagome looked up to see what Miroku was doing. The shock had finally wore off and he looked a little hurt. Kagome smiled some.

"Miroku would you care to join us?"

Miroku looked at Kagome. "I'm not sure of much of help I'll be."

Sango took off her night gown and made Kagome do the same. Kagome then lied back down. "Come here Miroku. You start on her breasts while I work her other area. Then we can switch." Sango offered.

Miroku wasn't sure but instead he got up and was in front of the bed. He threw Sango down more lying on the bed next to Kagome too. "No how about I play with both your pussies at the same time? Won't that be much more fun?"

Both girls just smiled their approval. Miroku played with both of their outside areas. He could tell that Kagome was having a blast. She was already wet. Sango seemed to be enjoying it but she wasn't no where near as wet as Kagome was. So Miroku took Sango's panties off and slid a finger in. That got a reaction out of Sango her pussy got extremely wet.

He started pumping his finger in and out of her. She moaned quite loudly. Miroku expertly took Kagome's panties off with one hand and slid a finger in as well. He explored the inside of Kagome. Turning to look at Sango he entered another finger and she moaned his name this time. He smiled. He stopped doing his exploring with Kagome and started to get his finger into motion. He swirled it about within her causing her to moan his name loudly.

"So my little whores, you enjoying this?" Miroku couldn't help himself.

Kagome nodded her headed approvingly.

"Oh yes Miroku." Sango replied while moaning his name in the process.

He then started to pump his finger more into Kagome. "My little whore I did not get a response out of you."

"Oh Miroku. I am enjoying it!" Kagome was really getting into it.

He took his hand out of Sango. Then his mouth was replaced to where his hand was. His hand seemed to find Sango's right breast. He forgot she had the bra on but Sango took it off for him. He then grabbed her nipple and gently played with it. While her nipple was being played with he slipped his tongue into Sango's pussy. He explored her. He swirled his tongue about within her.

"OH MIROKU I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Miroku knew he was going to have to tease her a bit more until Kagome cummed all over his fingers. Then Sango cummed right after. He lapped up all her juices. Then he stood up and sucked on Sango's nipples for a bit. Kagome sat up some to start making out with Sango while Miroku was doing this.

Miroku then stood up and took Kagome's bra off and pushed her down on to the bed again. He put his tongue inside her pussy now. He explored all within her. He left no traces of her unintended. Sango took this as her chance to take care of Kagome's nipples. She started sucking on Kagome's right breast while her other hand was playing with her left breast.

Kagome moaned. "Oh Miroku! Oh Sango!"

Then Sango switched sides. She leaned over Kagome and was sucking on her left nipple while her hand was playing with right nipple. One of Sango's nipples was near Kagome's mouth and she grabbed it with her hands to bring it to her mouth. Sango moaned in pleasure. Finally Miroku hit a spot on Kagome and she cummed all into his mouth. He lapped up all the juices that she pushed out.

Miroku stood up. He pulled Sango off Kagome and then pushed her back onto the bed. He slid his boxers down to the floor and kicked them away. "Alright ladies it's time to pleasure me for a bit." He smiled. Kagome got on her knees and started to suck the tip of Miroku's harden cock. Sango wrapped her hand around his penis below Kagome's mouth.

Kagome and Sango found a rythm then they would switch. Sango would be at the tip while Kagome was doing the hand motions. Miroku was enjoying all of it. Kagome then moved her hand and made Sango share the tip with her. So Kagome and Sango's tongues touched occasionally.

Sango then slid her tongue down Miroku's penis while Kagome did it to the other side. Then they sucked on his dick on the way back up and onto his tip once more. Miroku couldn't hold it in anymore. He cummed onto their faces and both girls giggled.

"Well girls we going any further then this?"

Sango and Kagome looked at one another then back to Miroku.

"Oh yeah Miroku we'll finish what we started." Both girls grinned devilishly.

They way the girls looked got him hard once again. He wanted both of them badly. He picked up Kagome first and looked at her. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah Miroku I'm ready."

"Sango I'll come for you when I'm finished with her." Sango nodded her head. "Until then pleasure yourself if needed." Miroku smirked.

He threw Kagome onto the bed. He thrust his dick into her pussy and he was pumping in and out of her quickly. She climaxed all over him which sent him over the edge. He was still hard so he flipped her over and inserted himself into her butthole. "OH MIROKU!"

"Oh Kagome..." He whispered into her ear which made her moan louder. He kept going harder and faster.

"MIROKU I'M CUMMING!" Then he could feel her cumming. He gave a few more thrusts before cumming into her butt. Kagome was panting hard but Miroku was ready for another round.

He walked towards Sango and picked her up. He slammed her into the wall while thrusting himself hard into her. She couldn't help but moan loudly by his actions. "Oh Miroku you dirty boy." She slapped him gently across the face.

"Oh You whore! I'll make you mine." He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard on it. He passionaitly kissed her. Sango was enjoying this. Then he slapped her hard across her face.

"Oh Miroku I'll be your whore anytime!"

"Oh yes Sango!" He kept slamming her into the wall pretty hard. Sango cummed all over his dick and by that time he cummed all inside of her.

Panting he through her on the bed and threw his dick into her asshole. She moaned loudly. "MIROKU!" They went on and on and on. Finally Sango cummed. He cummed not too long after her. Kagome crawled towards them.

Miroku looked at Kagome. "You know I have a crush on you right?"

Kagome smiled. "I know. Snago told me that."

Then he looked at Sango. "Now then you just made my crush on you resurface."

Sango smiled. "Well you'll have to choose one day, but you don't have to tonight."

Miroku grabbed the two girls into his chest beofre they all three fell asleep into his arms.


End file.
